Mine
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: Itachi is worried about his little fox when he's late to a meeting that they agreed on. Itachi can't have his pet thinking that he can come and go whenever he feels like it, so he decides to punish him. Rated for BDSM themes. ItaNaru Master/pet.


Welcome back my lovelies. It's Queen once again gracing you guys with another fanfic. This I have been working on for awhile. My lemony yaoi muse has been very bitchy and elusive. This is another tribute to the ItaNaru gods

oOo

WARNING! This story is AU (not canon). If you haven't gotten the fact that I don't like to do the canon (ESPECIALLY when it comes to Itachi) then you need to read more of my stories. This story also contains yaoi (boyxboy), lemony goodness, BDSM, Master/pet

oOo

I don't own Itachi or the utterly adorable Naruto. *Wails* I just own this plot that's been running around and around in my head…

oOo

Itachi leaned against the counter of the spacious kitchen. He kept looking at his iPhone, with an irritated look on his face. It's been thirty minutes after the time he told his pet, well his boyfriend as far as his parents knew of anyway, to be at the manor so they could have some alone time before they went to dinner. Itachi ran a hand through long ebony locks as he tried his boyfriend's cell phone only for it to go straight to voicemail, making the eldest Uchiha heir growl out in frustration and anger.

His mother looked up at the sound and frowned. This wasn't like Itachi at all. He was usually so self-controlled. So why was he showing such obvious frustration. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, putting down the knife that she had been using to cut up the apples that she had just bought.

"Naru-chan was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago so it's worrying me that he's not answering his phone. It shouldn't be taking him this long when he only lives fifteen minutes away."

His brother, Sasuke, chose that time to pipe up. "Maybe idiot's finally come to his senses and decided to go with someone his own age to get his rocks off."

"Otouto, I know you've been a little lonely since Ino dumped you, doesn't mean that you have to demean your best friend's choice to be with me."

Fugaku just looked at his two sons and shook his head before going back to his paper. Both he and Mikoto had been surprised when their eldest son had had not only brought home a boy but Sasuke's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

oOo

"Fuck!" a blonde vixen muttered softly as he ran towards the door of the elegant manor, "'Tachi's gonna kill me for being this late!"

The blonde skidded to a stop as his heart sank to his feet as the front door opened and the person that he adored and admired the most stepped forward: Itachi.

"Naruto-chan, when were you supposed to be here?" the elegant raven said as he closed the door behind him. He knew if he didn't, his overly curious mother to ravesdrop and that would just cause her to ask questions.

Hanging his head in shame, the blonde man shuffled from foot to foot. "I was supposed to be here at 11, Itachi-sama."

Itachi stayed silent for a moment, loving the delicious fear and excitement that was shining in his pet's cerulean orbs. He loved his adorable fox, however, he loved teasing him even more and punishing him if necessary.

"Yes, pet. You were supposed to be here at 11 a.m. What time is it now?"

"12:30, Sir," the blonde said meekly, peeking up at the long-haired man through thick lashes.

"Hn. What reason could you possibly have for being a hour and a half late, Naruto-chan?"

Gulping, he fidgeted before muttering, "I overslept, Master. My parents are out of the country and so my brother thought that it'd be a great time to throw a wild party last night. He kept me up until five in the morning. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me Master."

Itachi said nothing and instead waved the blonde into the manor. He tugged the blonde up the stairs, by the leather collar that Itachi had given him for their one year anniversary, ignoring the inquiring looks from his parents and the shit-eating grin that his brother threw their way. He remained silent until they were in the safety of his room, slamming the smaller man into the wall as soon as the door was closed and locked.

"I certainly can't be mad at you if your brother kept you up to until five in the morning; howevr, I still have to punish you, my little kitsune. If you were going to be late, you should have called me and explained the situation as soon as you woke up instead of keeping me waiting."

Without warning, the elder raven smashed their lips together in a rough kiss, reveling in the whimpers that were coming from the blonde. The blonde vixen moaned into the kiss as Itachi bit down and sucked harshly on his bottom lip, demanding entrance into his wet cavern, access that Naruto happily and willingly gave his Master. Surrendering to the roughness of the kiss, the blonde was just happy to let Itachi dominate the kiss as he led the both of them to the raven's king sized bed.

"Master, ahh!" The smaller blonde moaned as Itachi bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and cocked his head back, allowing the raven more access to his neck.

Itachi huffed with laughter before pulling away completely, loving the whimper of disappointment that escaped his pet's lips. "You're enjoying this a little too much, koiishi. This is supposed to be a punishment. Maybe after you take it like a good boy, I'll make you feel good. Understood?"

He waited until the blonde nodded before he got off the bed completely, searching through his bedside table for the items that he was looking for. Finding them, Itachi placed them on top of the wooden surface before turning back to his blonde fox. "Naruto. Clothes off. Now."

Hearing his Master's command, the blonde vixen scrambled off of the bed to comply. His clothes were off in seconds. Much to Itachi's pleasure, the blonde had gone commando that day. Naruto stood there, stark naked, as he waited for his lover's next command.

"Come on the bed with me, pet and lay across my lap." Naruto hesitantly crawled onto the bed and laid his torso across so that his cute little ass swaying in the air close to Itachi's face. Licking his lips, the raven asked while rubbing patterns across the firm skin, "Naruto, tell me love why I have to punish you."

Whimpering, the petite man answered, "'Cause I didn't call you to tell you I overslept and would be late and 'cause I kept you waiting."

The long-haired raven nodded. "You did and for that, I'm going to spank you, ten for each cheek and I want you to count out every hit. If you don't speak, I will start all over again. Do you understand, pet?"

When his blonde nodded, Itachi raised his hand and let it hover in the air for a few moments before he brought it hard down on the blonde's left cheek. "One!" This started a pattern: Itachi would pause before each hit and rub the area after the blonde said which hit they were on. He alternated between the right and left cheeks until he delievered the twenty hits. "Twenty…" his fox sobbed out into the pillow in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Itachi smiled down at his fox as he stroked his hair. "You did good, my love. Since you took your punishment like a good boy, I will keep my end of our little of game and we will play before we head out for dinner."

The raven got off the bed and stripped down until he was naked before grabbing the items he had left on the nightstand and getting back into the bed. He turned the blonde around and showed him the fuzzy handcuffs. "I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard and have my way with you, my naughty little vixen." the raven laughed when the smaller man moaned and eagerly held his hands up so that Itachi could properly tie his hands to the top of the bed. After making sure that the bonds were secure, Itachi captured his mouth in a sensual yet searing and hungry kiss, plunging his tongue inside the blonde's moist cavern, mapping it out and exploring it as if it was his first time tasting something so divine.

"'Tachi-koi please don't tease me!" the smaller mewled as he felt the raven's mouth on his erect nipple and a slender finger at his entrance as it slipped in easily from being lubed. For a moment, he tried to think when Itachi actually lubed up his fingers but lost all thought as Itachi expertly brushed against the blonde's sweet spot. "Ngh, Itachi-sama, pl-please…"

"Please what, love?" the raven teased, smirking around a tan nipple as the man underneath mewled and moaned out his pleas.

"F-fuck me, p-p-plea-see," the blonde managed, between moans of pleasure as the elder man abused his prostate as only he knew how to do.

"Hn," the weasel groaned in his ear as he reached over to his nightstand to grab a ball gag. His blonde tended to get loud, especially when he climaxed, and even though his parents knew exactly what him and his little lover were doing in here, Itachi didn't want to make too much of a commotion.

Giving his blonde another deep kiss, Itachi leaned into whisper in his ear. "What are your safeword when your gag is on?" He smiled as the fox grabbed the elder's hand and squeezed his hand four times. "Good boy."

Securing the buckle of the gag, Itachi kissed his fox on the forehead before positioning himself at the smaller's entrance. He paused for a brief moment before pushing himself into his fox until he was buried to the hilt. Hearing his fox whimper as he squirmed underneath him made him still for a minute or two to let his lover adjust to his impressive girth.

"Mmm,"Naruto moaned through the leather of the ball gag as he wiggled his hips as a signal for Itachi to begin thrusting. The raven began with slow yet deep thrusts before slowly picking up speed and force. He smiled down at his fox as he noticed that he was a crying, moaning mess beneath him as Itachi rammed unforgivingly into his prostate with every thrust. Itachi snaked his hand between them to grasp at Naruto's weeping member, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts.

Itachi felt his pet start to stiffen underneath as his body near its release and it filled him with such pleasure to know that he was the one making Naruto feel like this. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Come for me, my naughty vixen."

With a garbled, muffled cry, Naruto released his seed on both of their stomachs as he rode out his climax. Itachi groaned as he felt his lover already tight walls tighten even further and after a few more thrusts, he groaned out his lover's name as he found his release and filled his fox's ass with his essence.

Itachi collapsed, rolling on the side to avoid falling on the smaller man. "Mmm, Naru-koi," the raven murmured as he reached for his keys and found the correct one to undo the fuzzy bindings. Itachi carefully took each wrist and kissed it tenderly as deft slender fingers massaged the slight bruises on the blonde's tanned skin.

After a moment, he rolled his fox on his side and undid his ball gag and drew the blonde into his arms. "I love you, Naru-koi but please don't do that to me again. I was worried about you cause I thought that something had happened to you. Even if you're running late, I need you to pick up your phone or send me a text letting me know that you're okay."

The blonde nodded as he snuggled deeper into his raven, content to just lie there and fall asleep. However, Itachi had other plans and picked them both up and headed towards the bathroom.

"'Tachi? Why are we in here?" the curious blonde inquired as Itachi placed him on the expansive memory foam carpet as the raven man turned on the tap to fill up the jacuzzi-sized tub. Turning to Naruto, Itachi smirked as he answered Naruto's question. "We're going to take a bath before we head out."

oOo

Thirty minutes later, the couple came down the stairs into the kitchen, Itachi inwardly groaned when he saw his brother sitting at the table on his computer while his mother was preparing dinner. Both looked up when they entered. "Naruto dear, are you staying for dinner?" Mikoto asked gently, a small blush on her cheeks. She knew her eldest had a very active sex life, but she didn't mind it all that much. To be honest, she thought it was quite cute, as a secret yaoi fangirl herself.

"No, Mikoto-san. Itachi's taking me to dinner," the blonde said, his cheeks heating up as he said so. He still wasn't used to someone spending so much money on him, but Itachi had stressed that he needed to get over that fast because it would happen often. His cheeks heated up even more as Mikoto started to giggle.

"That's sweet of you, Itachi. Well you two have fun and I'll see you later."

Snickering, Sasuke said, "Mom, didn't you hear them? I think they've had enough fun today." the raven fell over laughing as his mother giggled even more and Naruto's face turned the colour of the Raven's favourite fruit.

"Sasuke! You are such a TEME!" Naruto shouted, taking his lover's hand and storming out of the room towards the garage.

oOo

And finished! I'm just getting back into writing so I decided to get back into it small before I dive back headfirst into writing again so please be patient with me please. I love you all.

Please feel free to review and give me constructive critique but please be respectful.

Ja ne,

-Queen


End file.
